An Overlooked Question
by Spectral-Aspen
Summary: Bilbo is on an adventure! He's off to help the dwarves reclaim their home from the mighty Smaug! He just... has a question about that that nobody could have anticipated. Same Universe as "The Iron Hills are Where?"
1. The Question: The Company

_[410]_

Wow, look, I finally wrote a Hobbit fic!

* * *

Bilbo stares into the rather large campfire Gloin had made earlier, a very serious look on his face. Bofur wanders over with a grin, "Hey there Bilbo, why the serious face?"

Bilbo looks up with a startled expression that quickly relaxes upon seeing Bofur, "Oh, nothing. I just..." Bofur could swear one of the hobbit's pointy ears twitches a bit, "I was just thinking."

Bofur gives Bilbo an amused look, "Yeah, I could tell. What about?"

Bilbo shuffles a bit, a sheepish expression on his face, "Well, it's about Smaug, and I know that none of you really like talking about him so I don't really want to say."

Upon hearing Smaug's name Bofur had drawn back a little, but he sighs and forced a grin as Bilbo finishes talking. "If you're that curious, you can ask."

Bilbo squirms a bit, tilts his head, and glances away from Bofur into the darkness beyond the light of their crackling campfire. "Well, I was just wondering if anyone ever talked to Smaug or heard him say anything."

Bofur stares blankly at Bilbo, "Uh, no."

Bilbo grimaces, "Not like a conversation or anything! Just, you know, gloating or threats or something."

Bofur growls a bit, "I'm pretty sure nobody heard anything Bilbo. Screams and crumbling rock can be pretty loud."

With a flinch Bilbo ducks his head, "You're right. Forget I said anything."

Fili and Kili chose that moment to join the two, "Hey Bilbo, why so glum?"

Bofur rolls his eyes, "He's wondering about Smaug."

The boys' eyes widen, "Why're you wondering about that Bilbo?"

Fili nods, "Yeah, uncle thinks that monster is dead, no need to worry about him."

Bilbo shrugs, "Well, I wasn't asking because I was worried, I just..." He trails off again, and Fili and Kili exchange a glance. Something is up with their burglar, and it's piqued their curiosity. No way they're going to let this go.

Kili sidles up next to Bilbo, "C'mon Master Boggins," he preens internally at Bilbo's unamused snort, "you know you can ask _us_ anything!"

Fili nods agreement, "Yeah, we'll do our best to answer."

Bilbo takes a deep breath and looks up, making brief eye contact with all three of the dwarves sitting around him.

"Well, I was just wondering if anyone ever heard Smaug say something, because, well, how else would you know his name?"

* * *

So, yeah. I've been really getting into the Hobbit, and then wondered about this. Even when Smaug is boasting in the movie (I am fire, I am death, my armour is impenetrable yadda yadda yadda) he never says his name, and I seriously doubt he told anyone, so how does everyone know what to call him?

Complaints? Questions? Spelling errors?


	2. The Question: Smaug

_[442]_

I didn't expect to have this ready so soon, but here it is! Hope you all like it.

 _Barrel-Rider_ is always in italics because I love the way Smaug spits it out in the movies.

* * *

After the first time Bilbo asked about how Smaug's name came to be known he didn't ask again.

Yes, the question bothered him whenever there was a moment the Company wasn't in danger of being killed, and yes, all the sputtering and dumbfounded questions had been incredibly amusing, but Thorin's furious reprimand has been decidedly less so and had quashed any possibilities of the question ever coming up again.

The next time Bilbo asked the question it would end up saving his life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Smaug glowered down at Bilbo, how fiery eyes lit with satisfaction. "Any last words, _Barrel-Rider?"_ The dragon's voice rumbled around the room, and Bilbo forced himself to look up and meet great beast's eyes.

Bilbo took a moment to consider, and found that his final thoughts were not, to his surprise, of the Company waiting anxiously outside for his return, nor were they of the familiar comforts of Bag-End where it lay so far to the west. No, Bilbo Baggins' last thoughts were of that blasted question and of Smaug's name.

With an unsteady voice Bilbo dared to voice his question, only slightly altered to pique the dragon's interest, "Is your name actually Smaug?"

The question, so obviously unexpected, took Smaug aback. "Why do you ask such a thing, _Barrel-Rider?"_

Bilbo frowned, thoughts of Smaug's name temporarily giving him strength. "Well, I have no idea how anyone could have possibly learned your name and it bothers me!" Smaug looked as confused as a dragon could possibly look. "I mean," Bilbo waved his arms a bit, really working himself up, "did anyone ever ask you what your name was?"

Smaug settled down a bit and stared at the strangely furious creature below him with amusement. "No, I don't believe they did."

Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms, "And did you ever tell anyone what your name was?"

Smaug fondly but briefly recalled a time long ago when he proudly bellowed his name at a rival in the traditional challenge to a Death Flight, a fiery female dragon looking on in the background.

"Not with anyone still alive today, _Barrel-Rider."_

Bilbo glared suspiciously up at Smaug and furiously tapped on of his large furred feet. "So how in Middle Earth does anyone know your name?!"

Smaug opened his massive jaw to answer, and found that he could come up with no good reason for anyone to know his name, nor any idea how anyone could have possibly learned it.

He ended up looking down at a glaring Bilbo, as sheepish as a dragon can look. "Lucky guess?"

* * *

And we still don't have an answer to _the question._

Any thoughts? Questions? Spiteful comments?


End file.
